Dazed Walking
by A fallen hero
Summary: Naruto's waling the lonely streeets of Konoha at night. Thinking of a certain spring day with Sasuke.....
1. Dazed Walking

Disclaimer- These are Masashi Kishimoto's characters. I do not own them in any way possible.

**Dazed Walking**

I couldn't sleep at all tonight, so like any other night IO can't sleep I took a walk. It was after midnight when I left, and it's been quite some time so it must be around two in the morning, I suppose. You know when you think you did something really stupid and can't quit thinking about it. That's how it's been for me all summer, and half of spring. I love Sasuke, and I told him that. Now it hurts so bad just to think about his name. He hasn't talked to me, and I haven't seen him in more than two months.

Flashback-

_"Sasuke,,, can I, um, talk to you… privately," I said this urgently and my voice was shaking a bit. Sasuke turned his head to me, "Yeah, sure." He walked over to me, away from the bustling of others kids leaving school to get home. We walked silently to an almost hidden pathway. Thos lead to our favorite place to hang out. I found it when I was little and ever since it's been Sasuke and my secret place to go. Not even our friends knew about it._

_Following the small path we were headed to the secluded place. It was so beautiful. The many different kinds of flowers were in full bloom all over the place. The grass was a magnificent shade of light green, and some places were so tall already. Plus, the best of all was that the huge cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, and the light, soft breeze was gently drifting some of the cherry blossom buds all around us. Even the plain little wooden bench looked cute surrounded by all this beauty. As we sat down next to each other I couldn't quit thinking how perfect this truly was going to be. "This place is so beautiful, " Sasuke's voice was filled with awe. This made me blush to know that Sasuke to thought that this was pretty. "Yeah. It's always so beautiful in the beginning of spring," I said this in a calm voice. We sat there in silence as we stared in awe watching the beauty that surrounded us. Nothing could have been more perfect. _

"_So, what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke sounded really confused. We've been friends for as long as I can remember so this conversation was going to be uncomfortable. WE always told each other everything just plain out, but this was special, and Sasuke noticed that. He looked anxious to hear what I was about to say, and that was making me more nervous than I was to begin with. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. I turned my head slowly toward him. There was a deep blush covering my face. I was sweating, and shaking nervously, and sweat was pouring from my forehead. Sasuke didn't seem fazed by this at all. Actually he just seemed more intrigued by what I was going to say. "_

_"Well there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long, well, awhile now, and I thought I should tell you this," my voice was trembling, and I couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes. I was fidgeting with my hands. I had to tell him how I felt, and I have to tell him now._

**Hoooonkkk!!!** The car stopped as I finally realized I was walking across the street. I ran away to the side I was crossing from. The car sped away angrily, that's when I noticed that I had walked unceasingly to the street right across the street from Sauce's house. That's when I noticed it. His light was on, and I think I saw the curtain move. I'm not sure, but why is the light on this late?


	2. In Such Despair

Disclaimer-Just like I said these characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me!

Author- I'm sorry about how crappy my first story it is. I promise I'll try to make this chapter better. And could you please review. I'm scared no one likes my stories!

**In Such Despair**

Sasuke's P.O.V.-

It's so late out and I know right now I should be asleep, but my mind is just too busy. I haven't talked to Naruto in more than two months and right now I just want to call him and tell him just how much I actually love him. Which is a lot. I know I'm Uchiha, and I'm not supposed to have gushy feelings like this, but I can't help it. Naruto is the only person that can melt my ice barrier. I can't believe what happened that spring day, but I can't think about. It will make me cry, and I've gone three days without crying. That's another thing only Naruto's capable of ever doing. I was so confused, I mean seriously I'm only fourteen, not everything is crystal clear for me all the time, though I don't show that.

I've had so much time to think about how stupid I was that day and how upset Naruto looked. I hurt my precious lovable blonde in a way that I can't forgive myself. I have no one to turn to. Who can I talk about this to? It's not like I can call my brother Itachi, he's probably screwing someone for money at three in the morning. I feel nauseas again. I haven't eaten properly in awhile, but just the sight of food makes me puke. The thought of what I did to Naruto makes me puke. The waves of pain and anger I get make me puke. No food can fill my hunger up more than Naruto could. His smile was sweeter than any candy in this world. His touch was warmer than drinking hot chocolate and eating soup after nearly freezing to death. His laugh was more heart melting than any chocolate that could ever be made. He was my entire world and I crushed him like a body builder could smash an aluminum can.

Everything about him was beautifully cute, and adorable. Even the scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers after his abusive treatment. I was always there for him, and he was always there for me in good or bad times. I saw him cry like I had never seen him cry before. He ran away from me trying so hard not to scream at me, I could tell. After he left, I was stunned. I couldn't move and hadn't taken a breath until I was feeling dizzy. My eyes were wet and I just let the tears fall. I could have cared less if someone saw me. I felt dead, even though I was alive, and couldn't stop replaying the scene over and over like a broken DVD. Naruto's heart was shattered, and it was my fault. His life was way more screwed up than mine, and even though he's been through life and death situations that had made him shatter. I died right there and then. I was sobbing loudly, and was chocking as I tried to breathe and cry at the same time.

Naruto never came back, I never saw him again. These two months have been a living hell without him. I need him more than I need a home, or food. I can't stand living without him. I have to make things right with him. He said his love to me, and now it's my time. I'll announce it to the whole wide world if I have to, to make Naruto truly believe me. I love him more than I love my own family. That's hard to believe, but Naruto is more of a family to me than my real one had ever been.

Naruto…

Author's Note- OMG this is so stupid. I'm so sorry I can't right for nothing. I'll try harder. Please review even if u didn't like it . Give some advice to a writer who needs it!!!!!


	3. Confrontimg The Pain

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters. They are completely Masashi Kishimoto's!!!!

I'm so sorry on how crappy this story is. Please review advice would be so very helpful. Thanks!!!

**Confronting the Pain**

Naruto's P.O.V.-

There I was standing right in front of Sasuke's house. Staring into his lighted window I couldn't help to think, _"Maybe, Maybe, he's thinking about me?" _I knew it wasn't true, but it made my crushed heart a little better.

Flashback-

_I was so scared to look into his beautiful black eyes. I was sweating, a bright red blush was covering my tan skin, and my heart felt like it was about to burst. "SA…Sasuke, I…I've been meaning to, uh…tell you this for awhile now." I looked up into his eyes, I was sweating, and the blush was getting darker," Well, uh, I…..I….Lo……lov……." I stopped and took a deep breath as I looked deep into his unreadable, black eyes," I LOVE YOU!!!!" I yelled it out and Sasuke's face went pale. He looked ready to puke, and he just sat there. His eyes grew wide in astonishment to what I just said. He ran away. Didn't say anything, he didn't even bother to look back. _

_I sat on the bench, and cried for hours on end. I had no one waiting for me at home, so why would it have cared. That beautiful sunny and pleasantly warm day grew cold, and dark in an hour. I walked home, blurry eyed, stumbling, and in so much pain. Such an emotional turmoil was causing me physical pain. It was just too much at once. I couldn't do anything about what happened._

I hadn't realized I was crying while I remembered that day, and then I doubled over in the pain. There I lay. On the curb crying and in pain right outside of Sasuke's house. The wind was chilly, and I was lying in water. After about 20 minutes I dragged myself up off the ground. I was soaking wet, and my body hurt so much, al over and there was nothing that could stop it. Except Sasuke's understanding. How could he not notice how much I needed him? Did he know that he was the only person who I put faith in, all my hope, and all the love I could give? I tried so hard.

I guess I just didn't try hard enough……….

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Author's Note-PLzzzz Review I need to know u love me enough so I can right more. Love u guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
